


Rest Your Weary Bones, My Love

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Episode Prompto, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Romance, ghorovas rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: A request from a friend. Anyone else noticed Ardyn seems a lot more exhausted in Episode Prompto? So once he's sure PRompto knows what he's doing at the Magitek facility and isn't about to get himself killed, Ardyn heads off to see you and rest his weary bones





	Rest Your Weary Bones, My Love

Trudging through the snow and warping in stops and starts, Ardyn found himself feeling envious of Noct’s youthful stamina.

Nothing to do with age mind you - Ardyn’s body and his abilities were always in peak powerful condition - but it was the Accursed’s very soul that was exhausted.

The Accursed. Such a harsh title, one he had to play into so the Second Chosen King would grant him his rest. But there was one person who looked beyond the infection, who looked beyond the grotesque daemonic face he wore beneath a porcelain smirk.

You.

And he couldn’t wait to collapse into your arms.

The cold didn’t affect him, and despite the gale force winds ripping at his clothing, Ardyn didn’t flinch.

He hoped Prompto was as strong as he was giving the young lad credit for, and it did put Ardyn’s mind at ease that he had sent the Dragoon to help. All cloaks and daggers though, as nobody really knew what was up the ex-Chancellor’s sleeve. But Aranea was easy to command; for the right price. He'll go back and check on them later.

As the weather changed to a more sunny disposition and he came into view of civilization, Ardyn sighed in relief at finally being away from the icy witch Glacian’s corpse. Even in death she was a thorn in his side. A small smile tugged at his lips as he wandered down the sleepy village’s high road, sunshine eyes scanning for the right house.

There.

An unassuming, simple white terraced house with a simple grassy garden. Strolling up the path as if he didn’t have a care in the world, Ardyn rapps his knuckles against the mahogany front door. Through the oval frosted glass in the centre of the door, he can see an outline of a woman approaching.

You recognise his red hair and crazy clothing on the other side of the glass instantly.

Undoing the chain across the doorframe, you turn the key and allow the door to swing widely open.

Ardyn stands there grinning, and looks like he’s about to bow to you - his standard greeting - but one look at his face has you pulling him inside the house by his lappells before he could do such a thing.

“My my, aren’t you an eager little thing.” he chuckles hoarsely.

“Cut the bullshit.” you tell him sharply. You always could see straight through him, and he loved you for it. With you he didn’t have to pretend.

At your words, Ardyn’s shoulders slumped and the smirk fell off his face.

“I have missed you.” he mumbles as you slide his coat off for him and hang it (along with his few scarf accessories) on the coat hook in the hallway.

You don’t need to answer him because you had already prepared for his arrival. Taking him by the hand, you lead him into the living room.

It was warmly decorated, all dark woods and neutral colouring, and on the brown sofa you had added extra cushions and two blankets. On the small coffee table were an assortment of refreshments, but Ardyn ignores them as he pulls you onto the sofa with him.

Kicking his boots off, he lays his tall form across the sofa with his head resting on your lap. You lovingly run one hand through his snow-crusted red hair as your other hand rests on his hip.

Ardyn sighs contently at your touch, turning on his side while closing his eyes and the tips of his mouth pulling into a small smile.

Like a contented kitten, you had mused at him and he had lightly chuckled in response.

The sofa was sitting opposite a fireplace, and Ardyn raises his hand and shoots a small flicker of fire onto the bundle of dry logs so they ignited. The fire threw shadows around the room and illuminated everything with a soft orange glow.

Ardyn shivers slightly as you run the tip of your finger down the cartiledge of his ear. He looks worse than you remember - the black bags under his eyes have become more prominant and the wrinkles around his eyes seem deeper; but you suppose that could be just the shadows from the fireplace. His skin seemed paler and his face more gaunt. He truly was tired, inside and out. You were understanding enough for him to not feel the need to explain this to you, the man must retain his pride after all, so he loved how you could read him like a book.

He mumbles something ever so softly, but you couldn’t make a single word out.

Peering over, you see his eyes are still closed, both hands up by his face as he slept as closely to the fetal position as he could considering he was on a small sofa and resting on your lap. His tall stature didn’t help matters. But in sleep he looked so peaceful, so soft. The way his shapely pink lips were parted as he began to lightly snore, the way his unkempt hair would curl around his face and also away from his head - like a plant trying to grow towards the sunlight.

You reach over the sofa arm to retrieve the book you were reading earlier.

“Rest your weary bones, my love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” you tell him as you open your book to the page you left off at, your free hand still absent-mindly stroking through his hair.

Ardyn doesn’t make a sound of acknowledgement, he’s already fast asleep.


End file.
